


Overconfidence

by Armed_With_Knitting_Needles



Series: Linked Universe Fanfics [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Life Lessons, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armed_With_Knitting_Needles/pseuds/Armed_With_Knitting_Needles
Summary: Warriors lets his pride and need to impress the other Links get the better of him.





	Overconfidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Linked Universe au by jojo56830 on tumblr.

The sun was rising over the tips of the mountains, a cool breeze was making its way through the forest, and a stream bubbled nearby. It was an excellent day for travel. Nine men made their way down the path enjoying that, for once, the road was pleasant. 

A lone wolf approached the group. There was no panic. Instead the leader, a man in his thirties with only one eye, asked, “Any trouble ahead?”

The wolf shifted, his fur becoming clothes and a gem popping out of his forehead. “A bokoblin camp,” he said. “A large one, three platforms.”

“What colors?” Wild asked.

“Mostly black, the lookouts are blue. I saw two silver and a gold as well.”

Time nodded. “It’s best to avoid them.”

Twilight shook his head. “Too close to the road. Some scouts have set up an ambush in the bushes nearby. They’re looking for travelers.”

The rest of the Links started taking out their weapons. “Swords or bows?” Sky asked.

Legend looked at him with a raised eyebrows. “For you? Definitely your sword. For the rest of us…” He looked at Twilight, “Is there any high ground nearby?”

Twilight shook his head, “Completely flat, they’ve even cut down some of the trees nearby,” his mouth twitched, “It’s almost like they’re starting to notice they get can get sniped if they build too close to cliffs.”

Wild outright grinned as he took his savage Lynel crusher, “Melee it is then.”

It was hard not to notice Wind’s eyes sparkling as he looked at the massive weapon. Swords smiled as he decided to keep his friend away from the distraction. “We’ll take care of the ones near road.How many are there?”

“Just three,” he said as he inspected his sword, “They should be relatively easy to ambush.”

Time nodded. “That means the rest of us should take out the main camp. If there are silver and gold bokoblins we need to be careful. We take out the weaker ones first, then stay together for the rest. No theatrics.” He looked directly at Warriors as he said this.  

“Right,” Warriors nodded even as he rolled his eyes. He never understood why the other Links avoided monsters, especially bokoblins of all things. Even Wild in all his recklessness would often avoid monster encampments. He just didn’t understand it. Bokoblins were easy to deal with. He could kill swarms of them in seconds. In his time, even common soldiers could take on a bokoblin horde. It should be no problem at all for nine men who could each outfight an army. They were taking this far too seriously. Nevertheless, he took out his sword instead of his fire rod. 

* * *

The Links approached the camp as quietly as possible. Wild snuck as close as possible before shooting a sentry in the back of the head. It keeled over without ever making a sound. He did the same with the other three before motioning that the coast was clear and changing out his bow for his savage lynel crusher. 

Legend had gotten up to the first level before he was noticed. He had slashed a black bokoblin across the back of the head. It cried out in pain and spun to face him. He slit its throat as it did so, but it’s allies had already been alerted. More bokoblins appeared coming down from upper levels with bows and swords. Most of them were taken down quickly. 

One took a swipe at Time’s head, allowing him to stab the side it had left exposed. Hyrule speared one with his sword from a space he had taken behind the stairs. As it fell, it blocked the path for others coming down. Twilight picked off a moblin with his bow while Wild crushed a bokoblin that was trying to sneak up on him. Warriors laughed. This was a fight that he liked. He knew this dance; lots of enemies to face with plenty of comrades at his back. 

His adrenaline spurred him up the stairs. He swung his sword into a bokoblin as he ran, leaving the others behind. He knew how to do this. He stopped, still smiling. In front of him was a golden bokoblin. Wild spoke of them as fierce enemies. While he had a hard time believing a bokoblin could be a true challenge, he knew defeating it on his own would surely impress his friends. He stepped up to grab its attention. 

It had a royal broadsword in its hand, much better the the weapons most monsters carried, but not truly powerful. The bokoblin screamed a battle cry as it charged him. He parried and slashed, landing watch must have been a smarting blow to its shoulder. It barely winced. So it  _ was _ stronger than other bokoblins, Warriors admitted to himself. It slashed at him and he blocked the blow, almost being forced back. So it was much stronger. Warriors launched a flurry of attacks, wearing down the monster. Finally he knocked it off balance. Just as was about to deliver a killing blow, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. His eyes widened as he fell, ears ringing. 

It was then he remembered what Twilight had said about two silver bokoblins. They weren’t as strong as the gold one, but they were still strong. He struggled to get up as the gold bokoblin regained its balance, one of the silver ones screeching behind him. 

“Warriors!” Sky bellowed as Twilight shot the Silver bokoblin. Sky ran passed him and stood in front of Warriors. As the gold bokoblin attacked, Sky twisted under its wild swing and skewered the beast in the throat. Behind them, Twilight fired a barrage of arrows at the silver bokoblins, distracting them so that Time and Legend could dash forward and attack. At his back Wild was crushing any remaining monsters on the second level. Hyrule ran forward to help Warriors up a potion in hand. By the time Warriors had finished the potion and stood up the rest of the monsters had been dispatched... so much for impressing the others.

Time didn’t speak as they walked back towards their meeting spot, but the look that he gave him said plenty. Warriors groaned. As if he wasn’t feeling bad enough. 

* * *

Swords and Wind were chatting quietly as the others approached. When they say them Wind gasped, “What happened?!” Warriors looked about as good as he felt. His hair was matted with blood and he walked unsteadily. One of his pupils was far larger than the other.

Legend huffed, crossing his arms. “Someone decided that he didn’t need the rest of us to fight mere bokoblins.”  Warriors winced. Had it been that obvious?

Wind looked like he was torn between concern and hurt. Swords simply started digging through the bags for another potion. The first one had worked, but Wild had brewed up some that were much more specific for head injuries. 

Hyrule helped him sit back down on a log. Swords handed a potion and some bandages to Sky who started to patch up Warriors head. The rest started to pack up. Hopefully the potion would be enough to get Warriors in traveling condition. The mood was dour at best as they set off. 

* * *

As they walked Sky came up beside him. “What was that about?” he asked. His face was casual, and his tone was curious. Warriors was sure he was still made at him. 

“What? You mean the fact that a bokoblin took me by surprise?” Warriors tried to laugh it off, smiling at Sky. His smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

“You left us behind to face a more powerful enemy.”

Warriors groaned. Sky was stubborn, and he was far too comfortable asking uncomfortable questions. He tried to glare. Sky just looked at him. Finally Warriors let loose a dramatic sigh. Sky wasn’t going to give this up.

“They were bokoblins. I’ve taken out hundreds of bokoblins in seconds.” He shrugged  “It should have been easy.” 

Sky nodded. “This isn’t your Hyrule. These bokoblins aren’t your bokoblins.”

Warriors looked to the sky. “It’s still embarrassing!” He looked at Sky who was waiting for … something. Warriors looked down and away, “I shouldn’t have gone ahead.” Sky nodded and walked off.

Warriors groaned. He let overconfidence get the better of him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by me studying for one test and not another because I was overconfident. I really screwed myself over. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged! Love it? Hate it? Tell me why! Please. Seriously, I want to know what I can do better.


End file.
